


Single and loving it

by peyye2808



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peyye2808/pseuds/peyye2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik, a confirmed bachelor who is not disturbed by anything or anyone, accepting a temporary job as a bodyguard. But he did not expect his client was a beautiful man named Louis Tomlinson, who also had to go through her husband! This was too tempting for him.</p>
<p>How could he protect Louis from evil, when him couldn´t with sexy charm of Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single and loving it

**Author's Note:**

> Novel adaptation Carol Finch

Zayn looked down the face of the man who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had left him completely exhausted.

But he had not done the way I used to like a man, he thought wryly. No. The man had no love for him and only exhaustion had driven him to use his body as a cushion and shoulder as a pillow.

If Louis was awake, what would happen in a few minutes, it would be bothering with her sharp tongue.

Zayn nodded to the pilot to reduce speed of the aircraft, so the jump will be safe. Then he left Louis to make last minute preparations. He smiled as Louis huddled in his chair and gave a sigh of weariness in his sleep. Would give a little more minutes of rest ... and a few moments of peace himself before waking him.

With the experience that gives practice it puts the parachute and opened the hatch of the aircraft. Underfoot was no more than hundred meters from the intense darkness, the distance could see the surface of the ground that he had asked his cousins illuminate. Took two bags of thick fabric with a parachute held two emergency lights and pulled through the trapdoor.

Then he turned and breathed deeply. It was time to wake the sleeping dragon.

\- Hey - he said as he pulled the man to put it upright.

Louis remained semiconscious while Zayn held his harness

\- wake up, this is where we jump.

\- Where do we go now? - Louis muttered as Zayn takes you to the hatch.

-A Meeting with my family, so try to be nice at least on this occasion.

Zayn smiled as she pushed a strand of hair from her face to put a Kevlar helmet. At any time, the sleeping brain of Louis record the fact that there no were stairs to get off the plane and put on high alert. As expected, Louis opened his eyes and after a moment was on him like a cat ready to sink their claws on a tree.

\- Oh my God! - He shouted to realize the height at which they were and that Zayn wearing a parachute hung back. - You said that the pilot was going to bring, not that we had to jump! You tricked me, you idiot!

Zayn ignored the insult and pointed to the southwest.

\- Do you see those lights down there?

He nodded nervously.

\- Jump you. I'll stick to make sure the pilot to land well.

\- I'm sorry, Louis, but let's jump together.

\- No way!I will not jump off this plane!

It will be fun Zayn said with enthusiasm. He put an arm around him waist to see Louis stepped back. Then he took a pill from his pocket. Slip it under your tongue and do not feel any fear.

Louis looked frantic expression through the open hatch.

\- I does not matter if the pill can make me fly. I will not jump!

Taking advantage of the mouth was opened, Zayn quickly introduced the pill and withdrew his fingers before Louis bite him. Then he pulled him tightly to his harness to keep.

-The Pill place enough, it's the best we can expect.

Before I could protest again, Zayn jumped from the plane. The air hit them as they sank into the abyss of darkness under his feet as an anchor that falls directly into the ocean.

\- Oh my God! Oh my God! - Louis screamed in horror.

Zayn put an arm around him and took the position of free fall.

\- Relax, I keep you sharp - said as he put the head of Louis against the side of his neck.

\- If I survive this, I swear I'll kill you! - He shouted while all around her legs and arms and clung to life. I ... Oooooh!

His voice trailed off as Zayn pulled the pin and the parachute opened in the air, yanking them up. He realized the precise moment when the pill began to take effect, then suddenly he felt the full weight of Louis.

That was good, because if you did not resist the landing maneuver would be more comfortable.

Fortunately he is wearing a sort of parachute designed to make it more easy to control the direction and speed, something that came particularly well under the circumstances.

He was doing a good job guiding the path that led ... until Louis moved provocatively against him and kissed him neck. It made him lose concentration. He planned carefully pull the strings as they approached for landing lights standing, which had done many times without problems ... but I had never jumped from a plane with a man completely stuck to it and had begun to rub against more male parts of his anatomy.

Over the years he had seen the effect it had that pill on a variety of individuals, but the reaction of Louis had caught him completely off guard. Besides, he was puzzled by his reaction to a man who was considered the "little brother" type for almost a decade. Suddenly he had a new and alarming prospect of him. And that was not right. Their mission, their only mission was to protect and keep Louis away from danger ... and could not have collateral benefits.

\- Oh hell! - Exclaimed when she realized they were heading straight to the pond livestock, was about fifty meters from the mark. But it was too late to make adjustments on the fly. His landing perfect would become a splashdown. He dropped the ropes and covered Louis face with his hand to not swallow much water.

Although he managed to land in shallow water, the parachute pulled him and made him stumble and falter. His feet were full of sticky mud of the pond.

He heard the screams of his cousins in the distance. Unbalanced by the weight of Louis, leaned back with the intention of keeping his face out of the water ... and finally fell back into the mud.

\- What fun it was! We can do it again? - He asked Louis sweeping voice - certainly, you know how to make a guy pass a good time 

Zayn felt an enormous gratitude when cousin Harry and the cousin Liam grabbed his elbow and pulled to shore. Between the weight of Louis and mud that it was costing balance.

\- The next time I says them to mark an area to land, choose one not so close to the lake - he muttered as her feet touched solid ground.

\- But We Have kept away from trees, no, cousin? - Liam Said -. You're getting very demanding over the years.

\- Thank you - said Zayn without showing gratitude. He released the harness Louis and looked around.

\- Where is the cousin Josh?

\- He went to pick up the bag that you shot before - Harry said, and then turned his attention to Louis - Who is it?

Zayn simply deposited Louis in Harry's arms, to free the parachute.

\- Is a man! - Harry exclaimed as he held the body of Louis wobbly on his hip. I thought you said you were going to bring a "package" that were hired to protect.

\- And it has been. He is the package - Zayn quickly wrapped the parachute - This is my last mission.

Liam laughed fun while watching the efforts of his cousin Harry to keep upright Louis

\- No doubt that is a tough mission, cousin Zayn. How long you have to protect it?

\- Until he is no longer threatened

\- Threatened? Liam repeated.

\- Is at risk of being kidnapped. Or worse - he replied Zayn - Care, is ... - his voice trailed off as the legs of Louis gave way and fell unceremoniously to the feet of Harry - do not stay there looking like some sort of bug unidentified -He muttered gruffly - Show a little respect.

\- Yes, of course, as you have shown pulling a plane and landing at a watering hole - Harry said mockingly.

Zayn dropped the parachute and crouched beside Louis, as his cousins seemed to have no intention to help him up.

\- Hey, Louis, are you still with us?

There was no answer.

Zayn took the helmet

Liam lit them with the flashlight while Zayn unzipped to remove jumpsuit soaked.

\- Wow, cousin. I do not know if you call Louis, but there is no doubt that it is a God. I know because I'm married to one, and there is no doubt that this is another. Who the hell is? - says Harry

\- Louis Tomlinson - Zayn said as his jumpsuit was removed and set aside - he is the son of a friend, who does not want his son to become a means of negotiation for a nasty group of people who are pushing him.

Zayn took Louis's limp body in his arms and turned to one of the vans whose lights were used to illuminate the landing area.

But that information must not leave here. With regard to the inhabitants of hoofs Roost, Louis Tomlinson is my husband. We have come to know my family.

\- Your husband? - Harry's lips curled into a mocking smile - Interesting cover. It could not be a distant cousin, a partner, or a temporary assistant ... or a lover?

Zayn frowned. Although he had asked for help from his family for the special mission, it should have assumed that the aid is accompanied by continual ridicule and jokes typical Malik cousins. He was very attached to them and always supported when things went wrong, but he had not stopped to get each other since they were kids and seemed impossible to lose the habit. Apparently, it was my turn to become the center of their jokes, but could with it in order to maintain a safe Louis

Man could be a nightmare with his sharp tongue and his temper, but after spending two weeks together had been accustomed to his company. Things had gone as well as could be expected ... until he had jumped from the plane. The feel of her body rubbing against him had reminded him that takes a long time without a man. But the worst was that the incident had reminded him that Louis had become a desirable man, but hope to be able to see him as a brother. There was no doubt that he had been distracted during the jump. Otherwise they would not have done to land in the pond.

Outbreaks of a station wagon approaching distracted him from his thoughts. He stopped with the lifeless body of Louis on her arms and watched as cousin Josh stopped the vehicle.

\- Hello, Zayn, good to see you - Josh jerking his thumb back of the station wagon - I picked up your computer. Where is the mysterious package ... and who is this guy?

\- He is the package - said Liam, who smiled wryly as he opened the door to Zayn - it's your fake husband, Louis.

\- Louis? - Repeat Josh as he watched the perfect face of Louis - I thought Louis is the guy looked like a pixie with freckles on her nose and very short hair.

Zayn recalled the first time he was introduced to the skinny teen, short brown hair, and blue expressive eyes

\- It was a real pixie when I met him for years - he said - now it has changed, but still retains the nickname

Josh looked at the curvaceous physique emphasized by the shirt and tight jeans.

\- There is no doubt that it's all a man. Not there will be dead, right? That would mean that you have not done your job well.

\- I sedated before jumping - Zayn said - he did not like the idea of coming with me

Harry laughed as he circled his truck to enter.

\- I don´t understand why you have not given a parachute.

\- I did not want to spend the night looking for him. Go you know where he would have fallen if he had jumped only - Zayn slid into the passenger seat and Louis sat on his lap. 'Brother,' he said quietly when his unruly body reacted to feel pressed against him.

\- Let's get to the ranch and help you settle before coming to pick up the parachute and other vehicles - said Josh and Liam while he sat in the back of Harry's truck.

\- We have reviewed everything you asked us at home - said Josh - The fridge is full and all the appliances work. And what's all this about a husband? - He asked without transition.

I ... - Zayn stopped when Louis moaned and shifted in his lap. To his embarrassment, he put an arm around his neck and left a trail of hot kisses down the column of her neck.

\- Mmm, Javaad, I've waited long for this - he whispered, numb - You know as well as I imagined.

Zayn frowned as his cousins laughed.

\- Why you called Javaad? - Liam asked.

-Javaad Sayer is an alias. It is who I am for him.

\- It gives me the feeling that you are much more than an alias for - Josh mocked - I feel that he loves you.

That comment prompted a few more laughs.

\- The truth is you do not like at all - Zayn grabbed her hand Louis to stop moving it across his chest. It behaves this way for the pill that I gave before jumping. You will know the real Louis when it wears off. It is a spoiled rich kid can destroy with his tongue, when the mood.

\- You'd better put us aware, cousin - Harry said as he rounded a cattle clustered at the gate of a pastoral. - You're usually very discreet about your missions, but if you want me to lean on this, need to know what to expect.

Zayn had to take a break to control their hormones, while Louis tried to unbutton his shirt. The pill had wasted little time in turning it into a completely loving being.

\- His father has very close relations with the US consulate in Russia - finally explained - Mark was chosen by the government to represent the commercial interests of the United States in St. Petersburg. During an investigation we obtained information indicating ties with the Russian mafia. The network of money laundering is related to fraudulent imports into the United States.

Josh let out a long whistle.

\- mean you Mark and you gave with criminal gangsters, who are behind you two now?

\- Sort of - Zayn said he could not go into details without revealing secret information - knowing too much, but we can not put the case revealed until the information comes through the proper channels to the relevant government agencies. A few days ago we learned that there was a plan to kidnap Louis intended to prevent your father talk. I had to take. It was about to be submitted to final exams to qualify as a lawyer and was very angry when I took him without explaining where we were going.

\- Is almost lawyer? - Asked Harry - Talent and beautiful. That's something I like in a man.

\- This man in particular has a lot of talent, of course. Because his father was ambassador and consul in several countries, it has always had the best tutors available. He entered college at sixteen and speaks five languages - Zayn knew because he had been insulted at all.

\- Is a version of Einstein, or something? - Josh asked incredulously, before going down to open the door of grass.

\- Almost - said Zayn - has already received a dozen job offers from the most prestigious law firms in the country. Naturally, it has not stopped complaining since we started touring the country by plane, train, bus and car to mislead those who follow it.

Josh back into the truck.

\- What did I miss?

\- Zayn was telling us that men follow their bright and beautiful fake husband - Harry said as the car headed toward the house of his cousin.

\- And why did you decide to come to hide inside Oklahoma, where everybody knows everybody - Liam surmised Strangers immediately attract attention, so that we will learn quickly if you see one in the area.

Exactly - Zayn confirmed as he looked anxiously at home. Louis had to wean her lap as before - Since the signs of Javaad Sayer consist solely of a number of post office in New York, it will have a hard to locate.

\- As I see it, just you have a problem to solve - Harry said thoughtfully.

\- Only one? - Zayn asked wryly. The biggest problem I had at that time was on his lap. Louis was so gone that kept touching everywhere, and the last thing he could afford to feel for this man in particular was desire.

The trouble is Dexter Nolan - said Harry. Zayn groaned aloud.

\- I had almost forgotten Dex ...

\- In that case, let me refresh your memory - said Liam - You were generous enough to allow free Dex lived in this old cabin is in the north end of your ranch with the excuse that they could monitor the area while you you were out.

\- Nice gesture on your part, by the way - said Josh - But the problem is that Dex is a bit paranoid.

\- A bit? That's quite an understatement - Harry muttered.

\- Dex was too long fighting in Iraq and never returned to fully adapt to civilian life. He is convinced that there can be a surprise attack at any time and is constantly on alert.

\- Always carry a pair of binoculars around their necks to watch, and a camera for visual evidence - Josh added.

\- Last month was about to go crazy when members of the DEA set out to explore the river banks in search of a plantation of grass - Harry laughed as they entered the .grava path leading to the house Zayn - Dex thought we were being invaded and fell madly in his truck to come and report it.

\- He is missing half bottle of Jack Daniel's to reassure - Liam said - I was convinced we were going to suffer a nuclear attack.

There's a good chance you've seen your parachute with night vision binoculars - Josh added.

\- Well we can use Dex - Zayn said with optimism - If someone looks suspicious ranch, he will report.

\- Now all you have to do is find a reasonable explanation for your parachute jump - said Liam - Thanks to your work, you have become an expert dancing took to the truth.

That was true, thought Zayn. At first I used to lie cost, because it went against his principles, but through experience I had learned that sincerity and espionage did not get along. The truth could be dangerous, and he had become an expert in both this and hide their emotions.

He had become known for his coldness, but it was not exactly what I was feeling cold with Louis on his lap. Although he kept repeating that he should treat the son of his friend as a brother, but his body did not come to believe it.

He sighed with relief when Harry stopped the vehicle.

\- Take Louis to the house while I take care of the luggage. Josh, please. Since Liam and Harry are married, I will not engage while Louis is in that state. I do not want to have problems with his wife and husband.

Zayn looked curiously at his cousins to see who broke into laughter.

\- The truth is that I'm married - Josh said.

\- Since when? - Zayn did not hide his amazement - Why have not you told me before?

\- Because the official joker of the family played a trick - said Harry - he and the new police officer Hoofs Roost flew to Las Vegas for a long weekend and decided to marry advantage that they were there.

\- The new police officer? - Zayn repeated, incredulous - Josh and police? Really?

\- Fully - said Liam - They had the shortest and intense courtship of history.

\- We had a two-day commitment - Josh said with a goofy smile as Zayn gasped - I'm serving a life sentence and I'm enjoying every minute of it. Today, the only woman I want to play is Randi, so you had better concern yourself of your precious "package" while I pick up the luggage.

\- Am I the only cousin Malik free and without a silly smile on his lips love? There is at least one of us who does is a little common sense - Zayn pushed the door with his shoulder and relocated to Louis in his arms. He could not do anything to prevent the surround his men on his neck and kissed him under the jaw.

\- I wish you, my stallion.

Harry laughed as he walked around the truck to help Zayn.

\- Are you sure that this man hates you, "My stallion"? - Liam winked. - I'd hate him to take advantage of you and ruin your reputation.

\- If you need help, call my wife - Josh joked - She will look to arrest Louis. It gives very good arrest people. Once, I even arrested me.

Zayn frowned while Louis still giving kisses.

\- Thanks for the help - said sullenly - I can take care of everything from now. Now you can go check signals the landing of my pastures.

Liam affectionately patted the back of her cousin.

\- Apart from all the jokes, we are glad to have you back home. We'll give you time to get settled with your "secret mission" before we ask correspondas for having dealt with your ranch over the years. Also, you can´t stop attending the reception will be organized for honeymooners - Liam smiled at Josh - still have to submit to the husband to his father and his brothers. They are all police and are not exactly thrilled with this sudden wedding.

Josh grimaced helplessly.

\- The truth is that I could use a little support. I was told by phone to ensure I do Randi happy, or else ...

Zayn closed the door of his house with his foot under the noses of his cousins and almost ran to the guest room, where I put Louis stood and held while away the sheets.

\- You remind me not again give you one of those pills- murmured as to lie down Louis

Zayn simply remove his shoes Louis before covering it with bedding

Zayn watched in fascination as Louis he stretched with pleasure before devoting such a seductive smile that almost made him fall to his knees. He tried to look away, but it was impossible. Louis had become an extraordinarily handsome man.

When Louis grabbed his collar and practically made Zayn lie down on it, I didn´t resist, as it should have done. Like an idiot, he just stared at her sensuous and fleshy mouth and wondering what it would be if those velvety lips brushed hers.  
\- Come to bed with me, Javaad - invited the - I wish you...

\- I'll pretend not to have heard what you just said - Zayn whispered - And now, give me a break and go to sleep.

Instead of obeying, Louis pulled back the collar of his shirt ... and kissed him full on the lips. It was possible to smell a little pond water, but it tasted delicious and Zayn answered instantly.

To hell with the roll of treating him like a brother, he said as he returned the kiss with reckless abandon. This would be the first and last time he would kiss Louis. Was so affected by the medication he was behaving as if he really liked, as if he really was attracted by him.

A man could afford an occasional fantasy, Zayn said. In addition, the seductive desire had seized the delicious body of Louis intrigued and charmed.

And as a fantasy, there was no doubt that it was a marvel. Louis was kissing him as if his life depended on it while he kept stroking the whole body with his hands.

\- Undress, Javaad - whispered when he finally pulled back for air.

\- Tempted me enough - he murmured while the arms of Louis withdrew his neck - Go to sleep, please.

Louis's response was another kiss devastating. While Zayn fought for control and said it was time to interrupt the kiss, the head of Louis fell back and his hands slid inert at his sides. At last I was asleep. Thank God.

Breathing hard, Zayn stood and watched Louis a long and confusing time. I had met him at sixteen and had always shown a clear rejection of him, but Zayn did not know what he had done or said to deserve. And suddenly, Louis had thrown on him ... and he too had enjoyed the contact.

He smiled funny the thought at version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde with whom he would share his life temporarily. The next time that Louis decided to attack with his sharp tongue, recodaría that kiss and feel better.

He bent down and touched his lips impulsively Louis with his ... for the last time.

\- I guess that in the morning we will see the authentic Louis, are you, boy?

Then, like a true brother, he pulled the sheet up to her neck and patted her head affectionately before turning off the light. After the sexual torment for which he had passed, he would need a shower of cold water.


End file.
